


Luffy wants a kiss!!

by Hey_Im_Crazy



Series: Luffy/Nami/Zoro/Sanji Fics [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Basic one piece hobbies, Cuties, Fluff, Kisses, Luffy Being Luffy, Multi, Poly, Poly Relationship, Smoking, They are all soft, sleeping, soft, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Im_Crazy/pseuds/Hey_Im_Crazy
Summary: “Can I get a kiss?”A short telling of Luffy getting a kiss from all his partners, short and sweet. He just wants some attention.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Luffy/Nami/Zoro/Sanji Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178693
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Luffy wants a kiss!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii this is so self indulgent and it’s probably not smooth to those who read it but it’s okay because I wrote this at 1 am to help me sleep so yeah!! I just love the idea of poly straw hats :)
> 
> I also dulled down Sanji’s intense love for women because he gets a lil overboard and I didn’t wanna write that so he’s a tad ooc don’t mind lol

“Hey, hey, Nami.”

“What Luffy?” She flipped a page as she was laid out on her chair reading the paper.

“Can I get a kiss?” His head pops up in the side of her vision, he was sitting on the deck leaning in on her chair with his hat beside him. He rocked a bit as he asked the question, giving her a hopeful grin.

“What for?” She asks, setting the paper down and actually looking at her boyfriend. She had joined his poly relationship officially around a week ago after she finally joined their crew for good. Nami honestly didn’t didn’t think she’d ever be happy like this yet here she was. He seemed to be thinking about her question, like he didn’t know why either. 

“Just because!” He gave a goofy smile slightly bouncing in anticipation for a kiss, Nami only laughed as she put a hand on his head to lean in and plant a soft kiss on his forehead. Her lips were smooth like a feather which Luffy held back a giggle from the light touch. 

Luffy gave a small laugh and shouted in delight, soon jumping up from his spot on the floor and running over to Zoro and Sanji who were seated not to far from Nami on the lower deck. “See I got a kiss from Nami! You both should give me one too!” 

“Nami gave you a kiss? Damn I’m jealous…” Sanji balled his hand up in a fist and looked away definitely not contemplating asking her for one. Zoro grunted, getting up from his spot and moving toward the captain. Pushing his unruly hair back and giving a kiss more or less in the same spot Nami had. Zoros lips were rough but kind, Luffy enjoyed that feeling though it lasted for a second. 

Not uttering a single word as he yawned and went back to his original spot near Sanji to fall back asleep, unbothered by the way Luffy’s eyes sparkled at the kiss. He snores softly clutching his three swords leaning against them, as Luffy tears his eyes away to give Sanji a look.

“Saaaanji!” Luffy whined cutely, attaching himself to the cook’s right side wanting a kiss from his other boyfriend. Pouting a bit with a small glare, the blond laughed as he took a draw from his usual cigarette and teasingly blew the smoke into Luffy’s face. “Ew gross…”

“Oh be quiet.” Sanji bent over a bit and turned Luffy’s cheek to the side, giving him a peck on the cheek. His lips were soft like Nami’s which was much different from Zoro’s. 

Luffy soon concluded he enjoyed the feeling of all of their lips and would demand more attention later. Luffy throws his arms up in the air in excitement, overjoyed by the fact that he received a kiss from his partners. 

“Sanji! You should make a cake to celebrate this!” 

“Huh? What sense does that make?”

“I got a kiss from you all, I deserve something to mark the occasion!” 

Sanji sighed staring at his smaller boyfriend, shrugging his shoulders knowing there was no way the rubber man would give up on an opportunity for something sweet. “If you say so, you better share it don’t eat it all up like last time you’ll squander this ’occasion’” 

“Might as well cut up pieces for the rest of us before you give it to him or else he’ll eat it all anyway.” Nami comments from the upper deck with a snicker, her eyes still glued to the daily paper. Sanji agrees with a chuckle as he makes his way to the kitchen, Luffy plopped down next to Zoro to try his best at waiting patiently before he would inevitably get bored. 

“I’m so happy…” Luffy mutters thinking about the three of them, staring at Zoro’s sleeping face. He loved them so dearly he was glad he chose them for his crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!! Lemme know what u think I’d love to hear it, also I might make another chapter of the others getting a kiss. Dunno yet, tell me if you’d be interested in reading that!!
> 
> I don’t normally make short fics but I just couldn’t help myself I wanted to make a short one hehe


End file.
